Electronic media objects are distributed among computer systems through many different mechanisms. Images, music, and videos are accessed by millions of people each day. In some cases, access to the media object is blocked if a user does not have access privileges; in other cases, such as for images, different forms of the image may be distributed based on the capability of the device viewing the image including screen size or a particular browser.
It should be understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale and that the disclosed embodiments are sometimes illustrated diagrammatically and in partial views. In certain instances, details which are not necessary for an understanding of the disclosed methods and apparatuses or which render other details difficult to perceive may have been omitted. It should be understood, of course, that this disclosure is not limited to the particular embodiments illustrated herein. For the purpose of illustration, representations of photographic images will generally be used to illustrate the concepts disclosed herein, but other electronic media objects are amenable to corresponding modifications as also discussed below. Unless contradicted by the teachings of this disclosure, non-conflicting elements of different embodiments may be implemented together in a single embodiment.